1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions containing one or more poly-(quaternary ammonium) polymers, to polymeric compounds used in these compositions and to a process for treating the hair or skin using these compositions and compounds.
It has already been proposed to use cationic polymers, and, more particularly, polymers containing quaternary ammonium groups, as conditioning agents for the head of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions of this kind are described, in particular in French Pat. Nos. 2,270,846 and 2,316,271 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 577,836, filed May 15, 1975 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 702,924, filed July 6, 1976 now abandoned.